


天雷滚滚

by Naipao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naipao/pseuds/Naipao
Summary: 可怕的脑洞。没有泥塑。
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo, 卡配罗
Kudos: 1





	天雷滚滚

卡卡心里很慌。

一边提肛，一边对着半年前的日记比较，看来屁眼又大了一点儿。不过也难怪，后头被罗纳尔多这样精力充沛的家伙从早玩到晚，不松弛才是怪事。

卡卡用力提肛，1—2—1—2，在心中默默发誓，今天一定要尽到底的提1000次。

躺在床上，顺便检查身体其他部位，今天17号了，可以去做脱毛的第四个疗程。这是很成功的举措，克里斯亚诺—我的老公，卡卡心里甜蜜地想，亲着卡卡的下巴，夸奖他终于记得刮胡子了，撕咬他的耻骨，赞叹新开发的嫩肉，下面硬茬茬的黑森林也已经是柔软的小毛毛了，“舔起来味道好很多”。

乳头情况没那么好。乳晕变大变深了，被啃咬吮吸太多导致的色素沉积，显得奶子年龄感十足。得去医院漂漂，争取做到十年前的又小又挺的粉奶头。

788、789...997、998...再来二十下，深深的，老公会更爱我...足足做了1020下提肛，勤奋的上帝之子连这方面都对自己要求分外严格。感受到后面稍微紧绷了些，卡卡兴奋的爬起来，厨房里是克里斯走之前泡好的大杯柠檬水，卡卡一饮而尽，听着水声划过肠道，揉了揉肚子，走上跑步机，静静等待便意。

保持身体的绝对洁净和健康，是卡卡生活中最重要的事，希望老公每晚都能在干净、紧致、柔软的小洞里好好休息放松，并不是一个容易的目标。卡卡每天只吃一点点足够维持生活的青菜和牛奶面包，它们易于消化和排泄。除了一些时候克里斯想玩些便秘、怀孕的角色扮演，卡卡都严苛的对待自己的饮食和运动，退役后不用爆发性冲刺，采用清单饮食让卡卡纤细了不少，虽然还有些赘肉，但早已不是粗腰大屁股了。

肚子想起咕噜咕噜的声音。到点了。卡卡又大口灌下几口水，走到卫生间，打开摄像机，坐在马桶上开始早上的大便。

“嗯—”，虽然很放松自然，但是六个摄像机的存在还是让卡卡下意识的坐的端正，呻吟的时候故意拉长脖子。克里斯要求卡卡每天直播排泄，除了cosplay要求限制，每天不允许“肚子有存货”，不管自然大便、灌肠、吃泻药，必须把肠道弄干净。当然，总裁上班期间回看直播，也是美人不在旁的一种慰藉。卡卡狠，每天争取大便两次，对肛门和奶子相当的精心呵护，除了熏蒸和肌肉训练，定时定点去看医生，打激光。卡卡不年轻了，41岁还惹得时时克里斯爱娇，坚持保养是大原因。

拉完了冲完了，卡卡特意把屁眼对着马桶圈上的摄影机撅起，一嗡一嗡，看上去轻松，实际上为了显示自己的弹性和紧致，卡卡全身心都在控制肛门。

接下来的梳洗，卡卡一如既往的装出小白兔模样，今天特别成功。

休息了一会儿，卡卡起来换上丁字裤，套上宽松的球裤和背心，奶子有点磨，但是丝绸的奶罩都被送去清洗了，他只好贴上乳贴，开锁的声音，cris回来了。

卡卡偷看过cris和塞尔吉奥的聊天记录，

cris：只要在家，我总有各种各样玩宝贝儿后门的方法

Sergio：我宝贝的屁眼也没空闲时候

cirs：每天都会偷偷存菊花的照片，上班太累了干两下

知道cris对自己肛门的迷恋，卡卡才会费劲心思的保养，肌肉训练保证紧致是最重要的，还要去诊所定期打激光保证颜色清淡、除毛保证整洁。

“宝贝卡卡”，cris进门吻了他，手已经伸进裤子里黏在他饱满的两瓣屁股上大力的揉捏。卡卡感觉往洗手间移动，cris忍不了多久，得赶紧让他洗手消毒，不然遭罪的是自己的屁眼。

“老公，吸收，快来享用我。”卡卡用两片胸肉蹭着cris，把cris的手狠狠按向自己的肉屁屁，才拿出来帮他洗手。

“豆豆硬了”，cris平淡的叙述，俯下身隔着衣服啄里卡多的奶头。卡卡浑身过电似的瘫软，肛门也嗡动起来，粘稠的肠液似乎快流出肛口了。卡卡用劲收紧屁眼，快快给cris消毒擦干，才放松下来，cris两只手的中指已经进洞了。

“嗯——啊——”卡卡难耐的呻吟着，抬起右腿盘在cria腰间，方便后门暴露。从肛口到囊袋到内里黏膜，cris仔仔细细的摸了一遍后，拿出窥阴镜，伸进卡卡屁眼深处，直到卡卡小声呼痛，“老公，不成了，深不了了。”才停下。cris仔仔细细检查，时不时亲亲卡卡以示表扬，“很干净，没一点脏东西”，cris拿出镜子，大手压住卡卡肛门，拿出一根温软带着中药味儿的牛肉条塞了进去。

从卡卡怀luca生育时大出血开始，cris就特别注意保养卡卡。撕裂的地方天天用牛油脂润着养着，虽然病根儿老就好了，但是顿顿不拉的养着，卡卡的后穴慢慢也温软起来，渐渐有名器丰富。

“...就是因为解不出大便，才要找人松松屁眼。但是沉迷屁眼被扩张的感觉，松过了，就憋不住了，走着走着一个屁，半拉屎都粘屁眼上了。屁眼疼、味大、裤子上都是屎。...”

卡卡会想这今天做爱的要求，心里头愁起来。每次这些苛刻的要求，都意味着他得对精心呵护的屁眼做点破坏，他舍不得。虽然cris想玩，但是玩这么一次便罢了，平常还是用香软紧滑润来要求他的后门的。

思索着办法，卡卡觉得冒险用自己的理解。得把屁眼弄干点，但是里头一个指节多就还得湿润着；喷粪可以用巧克力酱，只要疼和羞的表情到位，cris并不会追究太多。

卡卡找到一颗有机丝瓜馕，准备名菜“逼泡枣”，

他们的第一次，说起来羞涩又甜蜜，卡卡糗态百出，但cris因此认定他纯洁干净，决定呵护他爱他一生。

那次是卡卡初夜，龟毛的他做了好多准备，屁眼大肠洗了又洗、牛油棒捅了又捅，满怀希望开苞，而且竟真在舞厅里摸上cris的男根，两人一路啃咬撕扯往酒店，卡卡就是死死夹紧不肯cris手指进去，“洗手”，他水汪汪的大眼睛恳求cris。洗完了边迫不及待地上床，cris技巧的突破肉障，在门口逡巡按压，卡卡又是紧张又是享受，虽然三天没有进食，不知是那杯凉酒原因否，小腹左下竟咕咕起来，且一发不可收拾，大肠疯狂蠕动。卡卡勉力收腹，希望压下令人尴尬的声响，cris似是浑然不觉，提枪上阵，处女一球，卡卡只觉涨到头晕眼花，学着南多叮嘱他要细细体味被充满、躺在棉花上似的，细细享受大海上一叶颠簸小舟起起伏伏——-慢着！这大肠！这发酵气体！竟不知好歹到了屎眼门口了！！！卡卡顿时汗如浆出，僵硬的要哭了，他奉献处女身子的cris，是要在一起爱爱一辈子的啊，怎能第一次就被屎毁了！他试着慢慢憋住、平静，但括约肌猛然收紧明显引起身上刚进入活塞运动状态某人的不满，泄力压住他，好死不死正压住气体充盈的小腹！更兼一巴掌打在他用力的屁股肉山上， 没预料的，一声尖锐悠长的屁声如哨子一般响起，卡卡愣神了半秒，立马发现更要命的在后头：屎，已是咕噜咕噜到了门口了！

卡卡不要命的哀哀哭起来，大力推着cris：“我要拉屎，让我去拉屎，憋不住了，要喷出来了！抱我去厕所” cris愣着半秒，赶紧就这还插在卡卡屁眼里的姿势，捞起他往卫生间冲，“biu”的一声拔出大家伙，和开红似的。

刚放下卡卡在马桶，卡卡不顾形象的蹲在马桶上，噗噗只来，满屋臭气熏天，卡卡哭的不像样子，双手抱膝，抽噎的满脸通红。也不忘用力掰开屁股嗯嗯使劲。

直到腹内空空的发出咕噜咕噜的声音，卡卡才终于不用力掰屁股了。他小声抽泣，并不敢抬头看克里斯。

“对不起，我很脏”，卡卡破罐子破摔的颤抖着。但克里斯只是摸了摸他的脸，“下次别灌太深，刺激到大肠了”卡卡鸡啄米一样点头，又是抽噎又是颤抖，从耳朵红到后背。  
克里斯又问“是你自己擦屁股还是我来？“

cris果然温柔，卡卡只觉得屁眼上每一条菊花褶子都被精心呵护着。

卡卡被身上的重量压醒，奶子被吮吸，奶水哒哒的留着。

5:50 am。

后穴被抠挖着。卡卡一动也不敢动，默默数着1，2，3......

身上的重量爬起来了，带起了被子和热量，一丝不挂的卡卡情不自禁的打了个哆嗦，赶忙也爬起来，搂住热乎乎的cris，同时小心的用肛门捕捉大肉虫。

捉住了，卡卡放松身体，由着cris重重一挺。大清早的被插，涨且晕，但卡卡识时务的静默着。cris抱着他来到洗漱间，把他放在马桶上，打开冲洗，卡卡再次放松，水流灌进他的屁眼，往肠道钻去。

cris一边刷牙，另一只手逗弄卡卡柔软的乳肉。时不时拉住小小的乳豆用力一弹。卡卡疼的厉害，却不敢出声更不敢动弹。

cris刷完牙，洗了脸，抹好发胶，才关上水流。卡卡立马紧紧夹紧屁眼，抱膝撅起朝着cris。一枚玉制肛塞被推了进去。cris把卡卡抱起来，亲了亲他鼓起的肚子。

趁着cris换衣服，卡卡穿上那件羞人的one piece——奶头上的两个小篮子，和套住老二的套子，然后是屁股沟都围不住的小裙子。下楼给cris煮早餐。

五分钟，鸡胸、蔬菜和牛奶。卡卡端着盘子，使劲夹紧屁股，小心的迈着步子，避免步子迈大后滑腻的纱裙嵌进两瓣屁股，纱磨屁眼非常难受。

cris坐下来，比了一个2。卡卡心领神会，弓背胸贴膝，用力掰开屁股，将小洞对着cris。

灌肠后的屁眼散发出玫瑰花的清香，cris边舔边咬，用手指扩开卡卡香喷喷的后穴，舌尖伸进去忘情的吮吸。又拿出相机仔细的拍摄。闹钟响起来，cris恋恋不舍的在卡卡屁股上打了几巴掌，对着


End file.
